Calwen scouts the environment after the attack
Calwen Snowpaw Calwen grabbed the pommel and pulled herself up. “I shall secure the perimeter. If his story is true, there may be stray wizards from the Twilight Academy in need of help around here as well.” On 'if his story is true' she raised an eyebrow... any comment on that regard would be most welcome. To Warshawski she send a nod. She was a bit concerned about her and vibrations in the group. Calwen hoped that she did not take it too hard, but witnessing a violent death was a very extreme experience. Calwen hoped that she would get to speak to her soon. Even though it was still dawning she looked for the tracks of the attackers to get an own idea of what actually happened. GM Assuming you bring along a torch, you should be able to follow their tracks just fine. A few hundred meters upriver, you see a small, wooden boat tied off; judging from the tracks leading your way from the boat, this is where the group came from. You follow the trail back toward the party's encampment, confirming your theory. You smell distant smoke, and you can spot a faint yellowish glow from some distant fire some ways away, on the other side of the river. On your way back, you notice several large, scattered, monstrous tracks leading into the nearby brush from down by the river. As you follow the tracks' path into a crop of nearby foliage, you see a pair of pinprick lights staring at you out of the greenery. You hear heavy, labored breathing coming from within, and a pool of dark, thick blood pooling out from below the bushes. Whatever creature lurks within makes no move to leave its hiding spot. Calwen Calwen was about to leave the river drake be when she noticed all the blazing red blood. That was not the course of nature, it had been hurt by men. She had to do something about it. Then again, river drakes are probably dangerous and she wasn't sure just how domesticated it was. Had it been mentioned that the beast spoke draconic? Not that Calwen did, but if it were so it might be intelligent enough to realize that she was no enemy. Calwen climbed off Windmanes back, stuck her torch carefully into the ground were it would not set anything aflame and addressed it: "Hello there. I do not mean you harm, but you are hurt. I can help you. Would you come out, please?" She spoke Taldan, chose her words as simple as possible and her soothing tone obvious. From her backpack she took one of the two healing potions she ... borrowed from Armand's place (she took only those and the journal and while she did have a bit of a bad conscience she doubted Armand would mind). She held it up. "Healing potion" she said. GM The injured beast slowly creeps forth from the brush, revealing that one of its wings seems tattered, and half a dozen crossbow bolts have riddled its flanks. Judging from its small size and proportions, it appears to be a juvenile. It sniffs around cautiously before approaching and staring at the potion. It seems almost as if it knows what it does. Its gurgling voice utters a few sounds, but you do not recognize the language. Calwen SnowpawCategory:Gameplay Threads Calwen is shocked by the state in which the little drake is. Why do I end up offering my few healing potions to injured, intelligent beasts? But this was different. The drake needed help and fast. She held Windmane's reins with one hand so he would not panic. "I am sorry, but I don't understand you." She pointed at herself, said "Calwen" and performed a curtsey. Hopefully it was indeed smart enough to not bite her arm off, the simplest way to feed the potion to the river drake was to simply fill it into its mouth. She uncorked it and let the drake smell it. If he plays along she fills it into its mouth, having a good look at its teeth and jaw while doing so, to figure out what it usually eats - a beast that lives from catching fish has slightly different teeth that one that hunts deer. "Either way, these wounds need to be treated. That is beyond my skill, but maybe one of my comrades can help. Hmmm... do you have family?" Damn it, what's draconic for family? "Family?" she repeated more slowly. She gestured to it to follow her. She wasn't quite sure what the others would think if she brought a drake into the camp, but she could hardly leave it alone. She lead Windmane a few steps and looked around to see if it would follow her. GM The Drake downs the potion thankfully, and you notice that its wounds seem to close somewhat. It says something again, its voice clipped and difficult to understand, but you are sure that you hear it say "Calwen" somewhere in that jumble of unfamiliar sounds. The River Drake is an omnivorous creature, feeding off fish primarily, but not above heading up onto shore to hunt for other sorts of game. It cocks its head to the side at the word "family," and again says something in its own tongue. It glances at the river, in the direction of that distant glow on the horizon. It shudders and says something more, something that sounds hateful to your ears. Finally, it seems to understand your gesture, even appearing to nod its head in understanding. It begins to follow after you toward the camp.